globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Tech
Tech is special combat equipment available for players to use in AvA matches such as weapons platforms and usable robots. Basic tech can be purchased at Vendors, advanced tech can be produced in facilities or acquired through Strikeforce Crafting. If tech is destroyed by the enemy strikeforce, or a player carrying tech is killed, it will be removed from the agency and has to be reacquired. All tech has a cargo space requirement. Thus the amount of tech a strikeforce can bring to a match is limited by the dropship's cargo capacity. Any player, regardless of their class, can carry and use tech by pressing the beacon pickup keybind (B by default). Robotics can speed up the deploy time of stations and platforms with their repair arm. All types of tech can be repaired by robotics, while vehicles can also be healed my medics. Dropships Dropships are used to carry the players of a strikeforce and tech into a match. In the match, the dropship functions as the respawn point and it possesses an indestructible force field, protecting the players and deployed tech inside. All tech, except beacons, will be deposited in a small dome next to the dropship, which has force fields as well. Every dropship can carry 10 players and a varying cargo space for tech. Defenders may join the match without a dropship, in which case the facility will provide 25 cargo. There are four different dropships with different cargo capacities for tech. *Basic Dropship has 25 cargo *Tech 1 Falcon Dropship has 50 cargo *Tech 2 Hawk Dropship has 75 cargo *Tech 3 Avenger Dropship has 100 cargo The basic dropship can be purchased at the strikeforce vendor, while the other dropships can be crafted or produced. When a strikeforce loses the match, their dropship will be destroyed. However, all tech that was not destroyed in the fights will be saved. Beacons Respawn beacons in AvA function the same way as they do in Mercenary matches. They provide a fast way to transport players from the respawn in the dropship to the front lines of the match. Opposing to mercenary matches which provide an infinite supply of beacons, a strikeforces can only use as many beacons as they brought into the match. Running out of beacons while on offense will severely reduce your strikeforce's ability to defeat the defenders. Every beacon requires 1 cargo. Basic Beacon The basic beacon can be purchased at the strikeforce vendor and is identical to the beacon used in mercenary matches. It has low health pool and a long deploy time. Armored Beacon The armored beacon is an improved version of the basic beacon which has higher health pool and damage protection. This allows the beacon to stay deployed for a longer period of time and only repaired or picked up if necessary. It can be crafted and produced at tech levels 1, 2 and 3. Tetra Beacon The tetra beacons don't have the increased health pool and damage protection as armored beacons, but greatly increases the power pool recharge rate and movement speed of the player carrying it. Tetra beacons also have a much shorter deploy time, which reduces further to almost instant deployment when assisted by a robotic's repair arm. A tetra beacon is usually carried by a robotic at all times and only deployed for short durations to get respawned players back to their team. It is sometimes carried by offensive players like roaming assaults or melee tanks to further increase their run speed. Tetra beacons can only be produced at tech levels 2 and 3, but not crafted. Platforms Platforms are highly improved versions of deployable turrets of Robotics. They are much bigger, have longer range, higher damage and health pool, but similar damage protections. They have a 360° valid firing angle and will track a target no matter where it moves, but will not acquire a target if it sneaks up behind them. Platforms require 10 cargo. Rocket Platform A rocket platform simultaneously shoots a set of rockets that will track enemy players, much like the robotics' rocket turret. Rocket platforms can be produced on all tech levels 1, 2 and 3, and crafted on tech level 2 and 3. Gauss Platform A gauss platform is an automatic cannon like the robotics' personal turret. It has a 2s "grace period" between acquiring a target and opening fire, so a recon on bionics can easily bypass them if there is a corner nearby. Gauss platforms can only be produced at tech levels 2 and 3. Vehicles Vehicles can be entered and piloted by players. While in a vehicle, a player cannot use any of his own devices, but only the weapons and offhand devices supplied by the vehicle. The player in the vehicle is protected by a personal shield against any type of damage. However, the destruction of a vehicle will kill the piloting player. Opposing to other tech and robotic devices, vehicles can be healed and repaired by both medics and robotics. Vehicles have a general 50% healing debuff applied, which stacks with other debuffs of enemy players, like poison offhands and scorpia, making them very vulnerable. Vandal A vandal is an exoskeleton robot. The vandal's primary means of attack is melee, which deals heavy damage and knocks victims away slightly. The secondary weapon is a shoulder mounted nailgun with relatively low damage. The nailgun is one of the few weapons capable of destroying forcefields that protect certain approaches to the control points on AvA Breach maps. All vandals are also equipped with a sprint offhand device which proppels the vandal forward at a groundspeed aproximatley as fast or slightly faster than an agent with a jetpack. They have extreme amounts of health, but still are nowhere near invincible and can be easily overpowered if isolated from the rest of the team. Vandals are best used as a tank supported by medic and robotic healing, in conjunction with your assaults to clear and hold the control point. Vandals can be crafted and produced at tech levels 2 and 3. They require 10 cargo. Variations There are two stronger versions of vandals distributed as rewards to agencies for top placements in a season. Golden Vanda'''l-''' rewarded to top placing agencies in seasons 1 and 2, have more health and protection than regular vandals (40,000 hp) and are equipped with a ranged shield offhand and aoe shield offhand; but require 100 cargo space in a dropship. There is only one remaining which has survived to this day, the owner being: Boab 'Black Lance Vandal-' rewarded to top agencies from season 3 on, are similar to the tech 3 vandal, but are additionally equipped with a ranged shield offhand device. They require 50 cargo. Vindicator A vindicator is a siege vehicle armed with a ballistic launcher that causes AoE splash damage on impact. The main weapon is used to rapidly destroy forcefields. The high damage output makes it also capable of killing enemy players with one or two shots. The secondary function of the vindicator allows it to move faster, while not being able to shoot. Vindicators have very low health pool and additionally suffer from the splash damage of their main weapon on close range. They usually keep away from the enemies or need to be assisted by several medics and robotics. The common way to kill vindicators is to use a recon with scorpia due to the stacked healing debuff, or an assault on very close range. Vindicators can be produced at tech levels 1 and 2, and also crafted at tech level 2. They require 10 cargo. An improved version of the vindicator is awarded to top agencies as season end reward. Dark Steel Vindicator rewarded to top agencies from season 5 on, are additionally equipped with a perfect target offhand device to increase their survivability and require 50 cargo. Stations Deployable Stations are similar to Robotics' deployable stations. However, they deploy near-instantly with the aid of a robotic repair arm and are much less durable. All hubs can only be produced at tech levels 1, 2 and 3, but not be crafted. They require 2 cargo. The sensor suite can only be produced at tech level 2, but not crafted. It requires 2 cargo. The EMP field generator can be crafted and produced at tech level 2. It requires 10 cargo. Damage Hub The damage hub applies a damage buff to all friendly players in a wide radius. The effect is similar to the robotics' sensor damage buff, but without the sensors radar and stealth detection. Medical Hub The medical hub heals friendly players around it for a small amount every second and cures debuffs and poison from them. It is similar to the robotics' medical crate, but with a guaranteed cure and less healing. Power Hub The power hub replenishes a set amount of power to all friendly players around it, similar to the robotics' power station. It does not apply the power stations protection buff. Sensor Suite The sensor suite is similar to the robotics' sensor station offhand, but with a very large radar radius, allowing for radar detection on large sections of the map. EMP Field Generator The EMP field generator completely disables any enemy turrets, platforms and drones in a wide radius, approximate to that of a sensor. It does not effect deployable stations and vehicles. It is the only deployable without a corresponding robotic offhand device making its function unique to AvA matches. Drones Drones are mobile robots which automatically follow and fire at enemy targets like robotic drones do. Android Squad The only tech drones available are android squads. An android squad consists of three minion androids equipped with automatic rifles. The are used much like Consumables and cannot be picked up or reused in other matches when deployed. Android squads can only be produced at tech level 1, but not crafted. They require 7 cargo. Mini Nuke A mini-nuke is is carried and placed like a beacon. Once deployed, it will start a short timer and detonate in a massive explosion wide enough to cover whole buildings. It annihilates anything which is not part of the scenery including players, turrets and any tech, regardless whether enemy or friendly. It will also destroy forcefields on AvA breach maps. The mini-nuke can be crafted and produced at tech level 2. It requires 10 cargo. Headquarters (HQ) Tech When a match takes place on a hex with a headquarter, the defenders will be supplied with free tech in addition to the tech they bring in the strikeforce's dropship. Headquarter tech is replaced every match, regardless of the tech's destruction on previous matches. Headquarter tech consists of the following: *1 Vandal *2 Gauss Platform III-B *3 Rocket Platform III-B *1 EMP Generator *1 Sensor Suite Category:Mechanical